


Goodbye Petunia

by Kamaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaxi/pseuds/Kamaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been years, perhaps too many, since Severus had seen Petunia, but she was just as thin-lipped and prim as ever. Perhaps that was part shock at opening her door one mid-morning and finding an old ghost on the other side, but she had the same faintly displeased look on her face and a light scent of freesias that wafted from her perfume points." Severus says his goodbyes and good riddances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Petunia

It had been years, perhaps too many, since Severus had seen Petunia, but she was just as thin-lipped and prim as ever. Perhaps that was part shock at opening her door one mid-morning and finding an old ghost on the other side, but she had the same faintly displeased look on her face and a light scent of freesias that wafted from her perfume points. Severus could tell she was shocked to see him here, but he kept his features neutral and merely gestured to be asked inside. Begrudgingly she stepped aside, allowing him just enough room to squeeze through. The hem of his robe sleeve brushed her arm and she flinched away.

When they were seated comfortably in the front room, Petunia could wait no longer, "Severus," she stated, more than asked, "it has been such a long time. Why have you come here now?" Snape's dark eyes narrowed.

"I always hated Potter, you know?"

Petunia's clenched her small twigged hands against her thighs, "I should have known this would be about her. I have no need for talk of her in my house." She made to rise but her companion continued.

"I truly despised him. He was everything I find despicable in a wizard, and yet he had everything I ever wanted." Pursed lips thinned even further.

"We all know that a person does not always get what they want--"

"Yes I think we both know that fairly well."

"Then why are you here?" She felt justified in this. Who was he, some dark stranger from her past, to come barging into her pastel life and ruin it with talk of days long gone? Why shouldn't he be asked to leave?

"I am here for her. Because she was better than Potter, better than the Evanses and better than you with your sick anger for things beyond her control. Lily could no more deny her magic than you could have claimed it, Petunia."

The aforementioned had, at this point, gone bone-white. "How dare you--"

"--You almost ruined her boy. All that was left of her, and you treated him like garbage!"

"He needed to be controlled!"

"He was a baby!"

"What business do you have with the boy anyhow? Don't tell me he's secretly yours?" Her tone grew incredulous, implying thickly how little she believed that to be a possibility, "Lily was utterly devoted to James--she never had a spare thought for you after you used her for all she was worth to you. Perhaps it was you who ruined her!"

"I loved her."

"I know. We all knew," Petunia's tone wasn't cruel, but her words were, "It was plain as day to anyone who saw you. Everyone but her that is."

"I know."

"I hated James. But his son deserved better. He deserved better than you and your bitter hatred. Your cruel spite and the old grudge you could never give up."

Petunia sat back on her tasseled armchair, still pale as ivory. Her high cheekbones held her features in a permanent sneer, and she encouraged it. There had been no point in coming here, he realized. Petunia would never see her own faults because she refused to see them. It was sheer power of will that kept her feeling justified, and she would never let go.

"You were mistaken in coming here," she spat at him.

He nodded his head, "Perhaps." Snape rose and began to leave through the front door, not even waiting for her to open it for him. The woman didn't even get up. 

"Goodbye Petunia."

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, unbeta'd, and written in less than 30 mins. It was more an exercise in what if's than an actual well-thought-out story, but I hope some enjoyment was found anyway. :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
